


Handling It

by Team_Cap



Series: AgencyShipping one-shots [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, agencyshipping - Freeform, slight romance, ブラホワ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: White asked Black if he could babysit the children in the orphanage while she takes Crystal out for some rest and relaxation. Black agreed and told her that he could handle the kids. They were just kids. All they needed was some attention from an adult, right?





	Handling It

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea when Disney Channel was promoting Incredibles 2 (which is a very awesome movie. 12 years of waiting was worth it since I first saw it in 2006) where the dad takes care of the kids while the mom is gone. A thought occurred in my head and it asked: "What if it's PokeSpe?". I originally planned for franticshipping but then I realized I haven't written any agency fic for a while so here it the result of the idea. I hope you like it. :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

"Mr. Black," A kid around six years old tugged the Unova Champion's shirt with a pout on his lips. His left index finger pointed at a seven-year-old kid in front of him. "Scott took my Proteam Omega action figure!"

A sweat dropped on Black's left temple. He reached his hand for the kid and patted his head. "Um…" He clearly didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to yell at this Scott kid for taking this young man's toy or should he say it gently?

"I told you it's my turn to play! It's been one hour!" A kid named Scott yelled. He threw his right arm in the air and imagined the toy soaring around the sky.

"It's only been minutes!"

"It's two pm! It's my turn!"

"I started at one forty-five!" The kid yelled and ran towards Scott. Scott saw him and ran away as the kids started chasing each other around the orphanage.

Black could only sigh and lean on the chair. He grabbed a book on his left and started reading it.

The orphanage was louder compared to yesterday. Kids were either playing, running or screaming, and Black swore his ears could pop at any moment. Was this how his friends felt when he was screaming his dreams? He could only sigh as he flipped the next page.

BW Agency's biggest project took the Dreamer duo in the Johto Region. The Johto Region was like what Black had read in his books when he was younger. It was a vibrant region filled with extraordinary Pokemon and landscapes. He enjoyed every second of his trip with White in this vast region and he would treasure it always.

"Mr. Black?"

Black snapped out from his thoughts and closed the book. He looked at the young girl in front of him who seemed to be around five to six years old. He smiled, hoping it was the correct way to greet the girl. "What is it?"

"Will you read us that book? Ms. Crystal always read us a book." She begged with her eyes softened.

Black gulped. He swore it was the cutest puppy eyes he'd seen in his life.  _I guess kids aren't so bad after all?_  "S-Sure thing." He grabbed the book and stood up. His eyes darted around the orphanage living room. There were still kids running and screaming around the room. A sweat dropped from his forehead on that. Those kids had been running around for hours and do they ever get tired? He opted to ignore it and focused on the task at hand. "What do you say let's find a quieter place so I can read this book?"

"No, it's okay. I have a good hearing." The girl smiled and stood up.

Black just rose an eyebrow and opened the book. "Okay, let's start. This story is about—"

"HEY EVERYONE!" The same girl yelled, making Black flinch from his position. His eyes widened in shock. "MR. BLACK IS GONNA READ US A STORY SO YOU BETTER BE QUIET!"

"Yeah?!" One kid asked and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, what kind of story?!"

The girl's lips curved into a smug and turned around to face Black. "Tell him, Mr. Black!"

"Uh..." Black gulped and turned the book around. Should he read the summary or just tell them what the story is about? "It's about a girl finding her missing mother—"

"Boring!" The same kid yelled.

"Shut up, Tom!" The girl yelled back. "Please continue, Mr. Black."

"A-Alright," Black let out a cough and continued. "Everyone says the girl is crazy but she knew her mom is still alive. The authorities are against her on this one, and—"

"Please read us the story, Mr. Black!" Tom yelled and moved closer to approach Black. He sat in front of the Dreamer.

"Yes, please, read it!" Another kid yelled and went closer to the young champion.

Black just blinked. He watched the kids move closer to him. He was surprised that story time could make them quiet. If he knew this from the beginning then he should have done this hours ago.  _Wait...did senior Crystal told me something about this?_  He thought to himself and shook his head. He let out a cough and started reading the book in front of the children.

The kids were surprised by his loud voice but they all opted to listen to the young man.

It was White's idea to visit their senior Pokedex Holders and the first Pokedex Holder they'd visited was the Capturer, Crystal. Since Crystal wasn't home, they went to her workplace which happened to be an orphanage. They were first greeted by children screaming, running and even crying with Crystal patting one child's head. White saw how hectic the environment was and opted to take Crystal out of the orphanage just once so she could have some rest and relaxation.

White asked a huge favor to Black to take care of the kids while she and Crystal were gone. Black reluctantly agreed at the favor, nonetheless. He didn't have much experience with the kids, that was the truth, but if it meant that he could help his senior then he would do what he can.

The orphanage was the same as yesterday. Kids were either running, screaming or playing and the only time they were quiet was when Crystal told them to be nice with Black since he would be their temporary caretaker. The kids politely agreed to Crystal but returned to their personal business when Crystal and White left.

Black tried to get their attention at first. He tried asking them if they were interested in watching an animated series while yelling but the kids ignored him. After hours of trying to get their attention, Black gave up and just sat down on the couch with a book in hand. He was only recognized by the kids until that kid's toy was taken from him, and the rest was history.

"The girl's name is Sophie?" One kid asked, interrupting Black while the Dreamer just nodded. "Ha!" The kid laughed. "Sophie, you're the main character there!"

"Shut up, Michael!" A girl named Sophie screamed and threw a pillow at him.

"I was only telling the truth!" Michael yelled and threw the pillow back.

"Ooh," Scott stood up, dropping his Proteam Omega action figure. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

The kids started screaming and all grabbed a pillow. Black stood up from his seat and set aside the book. "Kids, drop the pillow right now or—"

"TAKE THAT!" A kid smacked a pillow on Scott while Scott just laughed and hit his friend with a pillow.

"NO, TAKE THAT!"

Black closed his eyes and sighed. His palm was placed on his forehead. Well, so much for peace and quiet. So far, he was lucky that none managed to hurt themselves.

"Hey, that hurts!"

Black's heartbeat increased its pace. He swallowed hard. He spoke too soon. "KIDS!"

* * *

 

It was not that Crystal hated leaving her work to her junior Pokedex Holder, but she just couldn't take her mind off from the kids. It was true that the kids in the orphanage could take care of themselves, but she was more worried about how Black could handle them. The kids were pretty...chaotic when she left and the only time they'd remained quiet was when she told them that Black would temporarily take care of them. She appreciated White's concern about giving her a day off but some things just couldn't leave her mind.

"Do you think Black can handle the kids?" Crystal asked out of the blue. A worried expression appeared on her face.

White placed her cup of hot chocolate on the table and sighed. "Don't worry," She reassured with a smile. "He can handle it. Screaming kids aren't new to him." She giggled. She remembered the first time she'd hired him. It felt like it was yesterday too. Time sure ran faster than a Rapidash.

"I think we should return to the orphanage." Crystal placed some money on their table while White's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, senior," White stood up and followed the Capturer. She gasped for air. "I'm sure Black had it all under control."

"It's been hours, White. I can't rest easily. The kids are a bit stubborn..." Crystal bit her lip and sighed. "I admit that I can't rest easy until I check on them."

White could only sigh and nodded. She placed a hand on her senior's shoulder. "I guess we have our similarities." She smiled while Crystal just rose an eyebrow. "We can't rest until our work is in good hands."

Crystal smiled at the Dreamer and squeezed her hand. The two continued to walk on the streets of Violet City while talking about their personal lives and their work. White found out that Crystal was naturally a hard worker and she admired her for it. Crystal, on the other hand, admired White for handling a huge business in spite of her age. As the two reached the orphanage, they were shocked to know that they couldn't hear any children screaming.

Alerted, Crystal quietly opened the door and only to be surprised to see the children either sleeping on the carpet or looking at Black's Musharna with awe.

"Musha is so cool!" One kid yelled.

"See?" White patted Crystal's shoulder. "Black can handle them."

"I'm impressed. Even Emerald couldn't make them behave like this." Crystal mumbled and approached the kids. She carried one of them in their bedrooms and returned to carry another one to their bed.

White could only smile and approached Black. "You did a good job there, Black."

Black jolted from his seat as his smile turned into a grin. He scratched his head. "Thanks, boss." He responded, a small blush appeared on his cheek. He managed to handle the kids as he promised. He was surprised that Musha eating his dreams was the only way to make them stop screaming. Some kids looked surprised once Musha removed itself from his head while some looked at the Pokemon with awe. "Kids are tough, but they are fascinating."

White just giggled and sat beside Black. She leaned her head on his chest. "Looks like it." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

Black just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer. It looked like this was his reward for babysitting the kids, and he had to admit—it was worth it.

"Mr. Black," The same girl called. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

Black opened his eyes and blinked. He looked at the girl. "What is it?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked and giggled.

Black's cheeks flushed at the question. Was White his girlfriend? He couldn't tell. They weren't that intimate as a couple, but he had to admit that he did like his boss more than a friend. He mentally shook his head.  _No._  Like was an understatement; he loved her. Before he could respond, however, the girl ran away from him still giggling. He wouldn't be surprised if the kids started teasing him about it. He sighed and leaned his head on the couch. He snuggled closer to White as he let his tiredness drift him into the world of slumber.


End file.
